


The time is coming

by Awenna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette petite fanfic se passe durant l'épisode 2x03 , The Reichenbach Fall,  quand John vient de partir et juste avant que Sherlock ne rejoigne Moriarty sur le toit. Il s'agit d'une prise de conscience de ce que sa relation a pu lui apporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time is coming

Il était apeuré, lui, qui était passé de l'ombre à la lumière en quelques mois, lui, qui pensait être à jamais seul et qui avait réussi à trouver cet homme, si différent de lui et pourtant si semblable. Il lui avait appris tant de choses, il l'avait sauvé, de lui-même, des autres. Leurs dix-huit mois de vie commune avaient été les plus heureux de toute sa vie. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un qui le défendait et quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas.

Pourtant, tout cela allait devoir finir. Il avait compris depuis déjà un certain temps ce que le criminel consultant voulait de lui. Seulement, il avait tout fait pour retarder l'échéance. Il était un humain après tout, à lui aussi la mort lui faisait peur. Et cette peur grandissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, bientôt cette journée arriverait à son terme.

Bientôt, il devrait faire un choix. Il y aurait des conséquences, de graves conséquences mais surtout il perdrait sûrement cet ami inespéré.

Il avait attendu quelqu'un comme lui durant toute sa vie, il avait appris, il avait décortiqué les comportements, il avait tout fait en attendant le jour où enfin, quelqu'un saurait l'apprécier autrement que pour ses capacités de déduction.

Et il était arrivé, cet homme qui avait tout de différent, cet homme qui l'avait sorti des pires embuches, cet homme qui lui avait appris ce que le mot ami signifiait. Mais tout ça devait finir, et ça lui faisait mal. Il allait devoir briser le cœur de cet homme qui lui avait tout donné, qui n'avait pas su garder une relation car il devait veiller sur lui. Il allait devoir lui briser le cœur et ça le tuait.

Il avait appris durant cette période tant espérée le sens du mot loyauté et il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Cela n'était pas juste, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'arrêter-là. Qu'allait-il devenir, qu'allait devenir cet homme perdu qui n'avait trouvé la paix qu'au contact de cet autre homme perdu lui aussi, chacun sa guerre, chacun sa souffrance. Ils s'étaient apaisés, ils s'étaient soignés mutuellement et voilà que tout cela devait s'arrêter. Pour le protéger, il ferait tout même si cela leur brisait le cœur, même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait fuir, il ferait tout.

Tout à coup, il entendit le bruit de son portable qui lui signifiait l'arrivée d'un texto. Ca y était, c'était le moment tant redouté, ce moment qui devrait le séparer de celui qui était sa vie depuis dix-huit mois. Mais il n'avait plus peur car en lui vibrait cette force inconnu du fou qui l'attendait sur le toit, cette force qui le ferait avancer, cette force qui lui permettrait de vivre, cette force qu'il venait de découvrir en lui et résumait en un mot ce qu'il ressentait.

L'Amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Le mot « Amour » de la fin peut être pris comme bon vous semble. Je ne l'ai pas écrit comme un slash mais si vous souhaitez le voir comme ça, vous le pouvez. Vous voulez voir ça comme un amour platonique ou simplement une amitié, voyez-le comme ça, c'est le but. Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut.  
> Respost d'un one-shot écrit quelques mois après la saison 2.


End file.
